The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor chips and semiconductor packages, and, more particularly, to semiconductor chips and semiconductor packages used for driving a display device.
Display devices may include display panels for displaying images and display driver ICs (DDIs) for driving pixels in the display panels. DDIs may convert image signals applied from an external area into drive signals suitable for driving each pixel. At a proper time point, the DDI may apply the converted signals to one or more pixels. DDIs may be included in display devices as a package structure, such as a tape carrier package (TCP), a chip on film (COF) package, and a chip on glass (COG) structure.